Fijación
by Zussane S.M
Summary: VicexUltimo. .. One shot , Vice no deja de pensar en Ultimo, haciéndolo el único objeto de sus pensamientos.


**Manga**: Karakuridōji Ultimo

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje mencionado en este fic me pertenece, ya saben, son propiedad de Takei sensei & Stan Lee... (pero mas del primero) ¬u¬U

**Advertencias** : Yaoi VicexUltimo, un poco de violencia y sangre... Si no les gusta este tipo de historias chicoxchico no lean , y por supuesto no se molesten en comentar. Gracias.

**Fijación.**

Me encuentro mas cerca de ti de lo que imaginas, observo con cautela, con sigilo impresionante. Nadie se da cuenta de mi presencia, nadie me observa, por que estoy en medio de sombras ,limitandome a mirarte solo a ti, con esta respiración agitada que no puedo lentamente me carcome, me envuelve en una espiral de sensaciones, me corrompe en niveles insospechados, animándome a acercarme un poco mas...

Te deseo

Quiero posesionarme de aquella contraparte tan problemática.

Solo existes tú.

¿Te has puesto alguna vez a observar mi magnificencia ? Mi grandeza, la suprema esencia de la que estoy constituido, es un esplendor como pocos...Entonces, ¿por que no me miras? ¿por que no me has notado como se debe hasta estos días? Es en mi en quien deberías estar pensando justo ahora, y tenerme mas presente en tus recuerdos, entrañas, en tus pensamientos hasta que te duela. Y en cada segundo de tu innecesaria existencia.

Desde el lugar en el que me encuentro puedo observar bastante bien cada célula , las expresiones, gestos, y movimientos corporales. Mis ojos no se mueven, están en un punto fijo, examinando con detalle sin siquiera parpadear.

A la jodida mierda todo...

Lo que ahora nos rodea a ambos no tiene utilidad , formas de vida con insignificancia absoluta, seres amorfos, sin identidad... Por esa razón, solo puedo verte a ti, eres lo único sobresaliente después de mi, en este vasto universo. Lo destruiré , desapareceré este maldito planeta y cuando sea todo reducido a cenizas, entonces te mataré a ti también

No sin antes, hacerte sentir hasta que ardas.

Sin mi, la representación del mal absoluto, no te encontrarías aquí.

Por eso antes de que te esfumes hare que grites mi nombre, rogando clemencia.

Tu sufrimiento final será agotador, extenuante, terminaras humillado, corrompido hasta la ultima fibra. Tu decencia desaparecerá sin moral alguna, todo lo que posees me será entregado, tu último aliento será el susurro de mi nombre , el que te conducirá al infierno.

No encuentro mi sed de sangre en absoluto ilógica, no es un paradigma cuestionable , si es lo que piensas.

Solo existe y ya, por que soy Vice, por que el mal esta dentro de mi, por que yo soy el mal.

Así de simple.

Nunca me has resultado útil, ni un poco, y no tienes nada en específico que amerite esta insistencia , este deseo impetuoso y vehemente de poseerte. Eres tan ordinario en comparación a mi, aún así reconozco un tanto tu existencia...eso puedo admitirlo.

Estás con ese molesto maestro tuyo ,están juntos, disfrutan juntos, la ira aparece, sale de su jaula inquieta y desesperada por actuar, te miro con toda esa aura malévola, entonces volteas hacia donde me encuentro.

Reacciono con sorpresa, pero de inmediato te indico con la mirada que no vengo en plan de guerra.

Acércate sin llamar la atención, ven hacia mi...

Llegas a donde me encuentro , después de , probablemente inventar una excusa a ese humano despreciable. El centro de mi ser está palpitante, anhelandote con sed y con hambre, un tic nervioso casi me controla, al igual que innumerables impulsos frenéticos.

_-Voy a corromperte el alma.-_

_-Dejate de bromas, Vice, dime, ¿Que es lo que buscas esta vez? nunca entiendes, ¿cierto?-_

_-Te equivocas -Dije mirándote de arriba a abajo, succionando tu imagen literalmente con mis ojos-_

_-Entonces, si no deseas pelear, me iré-_

Utilicé entonces una velocidad físicamente imposible para cualquier objeto viviente de este lugar, y me acerque a ti , acorralandote contra una pared cercana.

_-solo por hoy, sé mío...-_

Me miraste entonces con desencanto, y siento como tu respiración se clava en mi cuello

_-¿Estás demente? suéltame ya mismo- y me apartas de inmediato con frialdad-_

_-¿me dejaras usarte a mi antojo esta noche también?-_

_-Estas loco, eso ha quedado en el pasado Vice, ya nunca mas me someterás a ti, ya no somos nada mas que enemigos naturales que algún día_

_tuvieron relación entre si..._-

Tu cabello es mecido por la brisa suave, con un sonido seco y tétrico.

Te das la vuelta, dándome la espalda, mientras yo me acerco y desato tu prenda superior con rapidez, dejándote en parte descubierto.

_-¡Déjame tranquilo!-_

Mis guantes mutan a voluntad, quedando solo un par de manos humanas, vulnerables al tacto, para expandir mis sensaciones y manejarte con mas velocidad.

Recorro con avidez tu cuerpo, y me acerco a tu oído.

_-Estabas deseando esto una vez mas, en lo mas recóndito de tus deseos, ahí donde nadie puede existir mas que yo , por eso te recorreré de principio a fin, exploraré cada rincón tuyo como solía hacerlo, mi dulce Ultimo-_

Y me encuentro de nuevo perdido en esos intensos ojos verdesTu esbelto y desconcertante cuerpo, y la vulnerabilidad que asemeja no deja de sorprenderme jamás, mi estimado Ultimo.

Ya sea pasen cien, o vente mil años...

Los eones transcurridos no te afectan en absoluto, al igual que a mi.

Esa tersa piel, de textura inigualablemente fina , tan cálida, embelesante, centelleante , tanto como las estrellas lejanas de la taciturna noche que nos rodea con su manto.

El tocarla solo puede ser un privilegio que se me debe otorgar a mi, y solamente a mi suprema existencia.

Logro que jadees un poco estas extasiado , de eso no hay duda, es entonces cuando mis suaves caricias a tu espalda terminan y clavo mis uñas filosas en tu piel, obteniendo un camino de rojo fluido que me tienta a convertirlo en un profundo rió escarlata.

Tu semblante es arrebatador, cercano a las lágrimas, tan puro, inocente y esa excitación en tu rostro aun así me deja sentir tu infinita benevolencia.

-Gime un poco, engendro- te ordeno con altivez y acto seguido mi lengua se acerca a transitar por tu pecho.

Subo de inmediato y con fuerza jalo tus cabellos para acercar tu cara a la mía, tus labios me llaman a gritos, deseosos , incontenibles,

Así que los tomo con aire agresivo, juntando nuestras bocas en un beso sensual, repleto de ganas, impudicia, un beso casi obsceno, arrebatadora y jodidamente exquisito.

Tu sangre aun no deja de fluir, así que succiono y saboreo , presiono de improviso con mi lengua, haciendo que se abran mas las heridas obteniendo un quejido de dolor de tu parte , dejando el rastro sangriento por toda tu superficie, y de nuevo me encuentro frente a ti,

Acaricio tus caderas y beso tu pecho con dulzura, llegando a tus pezones, los cuales entran en mi boca, empezando a lamer con lascivia desenfrenada.

_-P..para ya, Vice...- _me imploras con tu jadeante suplica, salpicada de hipocresía-

_-No me detendre, Ultimo... Esto no ha hecho mas que empezar...-_

¿Fin ?

Notas finales de la autora:

Disfruté mucho escribiendo esto xD , tal vez lo repita~ [Pero en otro fic, este no tendrá continuación] Pero definitivamente debo escribir algo que involucre a Envidia~

ese chico es dinamita (L) ¿Alguna duda? ¿Comentario? Reviews? acá estaré para recibir tomatazos o lo que sea...

Tamao-chan, fuera.


End file.
